ReAprendendo a Viver
by ChunLi Weasley Malfoy
Summary: O que você faria se o amor que vc sempre sonhou ter de volta em sua vida, retornasse do passado e te propusesse um futuro juntos? O que fazer quando o presente é realmente um presente, mas ainda não estamos prontos para enchergar? HG PósHogwarts!


Era feriado de natal e ela estava na sala de sua casa com seu namorado. Olhou para ele triste, mas ele não percebeu, estava conversando animadamente sobre quadribol com seu melhor amigo e irmão dela.

Estavam de mãos dadas, e ele a segurava firmemente, porém com carinho. Ele era assim, carinhoso, atencioso, amoroso. Sempre a colocava em primeiro lugar e fazia tudo por ela.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela não se sentia feliz. Estavam juntos há três anos, e, no início, ela realmente era feliz. Mas, com o passar do tempo, ela foi percebendo que ele era mais seu amigo que namorado. Por parte dela, pois ele a amava incondicionalmente, e nem sequer imaginava que ela pudesse não amá-lo do mesmo jeito.

Afinal, ela nunca demonstrou seu descontentamento. Pois ela era feliz com ele, mas não completamente. Faltava-lhe alguma coisa, talvez aquele frio na barriga que ela tinha há cinco anos atrás.

_"Merlim, eu não posso estar pensando nisso outra vez!"_ - ela pensou tristemente, tentando esquecer aquelas lembranças tão dolorosas, e tão felizes. Se levantou para ir para seu quarto.

- Onde você vai, Gi?

- Vou só me deitar um pouco, Harry.

- Tudo bem, maninha?

- Não se preocupe, Rony, tá tudo bem sim.

Sorriu para o irmão e deu um selinho no namorado antes de se retirar da sala.

Chegou em seu quarto e se jogou de bruço na cama. Pegou sua varinha e ligou o som, que já estava sintonizado na rádio local.

- E agora uma para os corações apaixonados... - ela ouviu o locutor da rádio anunciar antes de soltar a música.

Já nos primeiros acordes ela abriu os olhos.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **_

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

_"É perseguição! Só pode ser..."_ - pensou fechando novamente os olhos e uma lembrança involuntária lhe veio à mente.

_**Flashback**_

_Era noite e ela havia saído dizendo que ia encontrar uma amiga, mas, na realidade, ia se encontrar com ele, seu namorado. O namoro deles não seria permitido e, por isso, era mantido em segredo._

_Aparatou no local combinado e avistou seu carro. Ele estava encostado displicentemente no carro, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ela o viu e sorriu. Correu até ele, que abriu os braços para esperá-la e a abraçou apertado, beijando-a apaixonadamente depois._

_Entraram no carro e seguiram sem rumo por um tempo. Adoravam fazer isso enquanto ouviam música, depois iam para o apartamento trouxa que ele comprou para eles poderem se encontrar em paz._

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **_

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

_Ela ouvia a música de olhos fechados, sentindo o vento movimentar seus cabelos. Era uma grande reta e ele entrelaçou os dedos da mão direita com a esquerda dela, dirigindo só com uma mão._

_Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele, que retribuiu._

_- Eu te amo, sabia? Pra sempre._

_- Também te amo, pequena. Acima de tudo._

_Ela se aproximou e deu um selinho nele, voltando a se ajeitar no banco e fechar os olhos. E assim ficaram, calados, somente sentindo a presença um do outro, pelo resto do trajeto até o apartamento deles._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Ela se virou e deitou de lado, encolhendo as pernas e abraçando-as. De repente se sentiu vazia e desprotegida.

_"Harry, me perdoe... Você não merece isso..."_ - ela pensou sentindo as lágrimas chegando aos olhos.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

O feriado de Natal acabou, e tudo voltou à sua rotina de antes. Todos os dias ela ia para o Ministério, se encontrava com Harry, e seguiam juntos para o setor dos aurores.

O tempo passava e ela se sentia pior a cada dia. Às vezes se sentia feliz e achava que tudo ia ficar bem, mas depois tudo voltava a ser como sempre e ela sentia raiva de si mesma porque não tinha coragem de terminar o namoro e magoar Harry.

Um dia, após o trabalho, ele a chamou para irem tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Chegando ao bar, ele escolheu uma mesa mais afastada e se sentaram. Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu, ao que ela prontamente correspondeu. Segurou a mão dela entre as suas, sobre a mesa.

- Tudo bem, Gina?

- Tudo, Harry. Por que?

- Você não parece feliz.

- Que isso, Harry! Eu nem estou emburrada hoje!

- Eu estou vendo que você está sorrindo, mas é só com os lábios.

- Como assim?

- Seu sorriso não chega aos seus olhos, é isso.

Ela desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça um pouco, de repente, muito interessada em sua mão que estava entre as de Harry.

- Por favor, Gi, o que é?

- Nada, Harry. Esquece isso.

- Como esquecer? Já faz um tempo que você está assim, já estou ficando preocupado. Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Ela ia responder, mas as cervejas chegaram e ela se calou, vendo o olhar preocupado de Harry sobre si.

Assim que o garçom estava distante o suficiente para não ouvir, ela voltou a falar.

- Desculpe. Você não fez nada. Sou eu...

- E por que você não quer, ou não pode, me contar o que está havendo?

- Porque não é nada, eu já disse. Esquece isso, por favor.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar suplicante, mas ele o ignorou.

- Você não me ama mais, é isso?

- Claro que eu te amo! Que pergunta é essa?

- Não sei... Às vezes eu acho que você só me ama como amigo, sabe?

- É porque eu te amo também como amigo.

Ela sorriu para ele, mas o sorriso que ele devolveu foi fraco, triste.

- É o sexo, então? Está tão ruim assim?

- Harry, o sexo é ótimo. Não podia ser melhor. Deixa de bobeira.

- Então, por favor, diz o que é.

Ele pediu suplicante e ela quase cedeu.

Quase...

- Não é nada, meu amor. Olha, eu te amo, o sexo é maravilhoso e você é perfeito. Tudo bem? Esquece isso. Eu vou tentar melhorar, tá? Pra não te preocupar mais.

- Tudo bem. Afinal, o que não tem remédio, remediado está.

Ela fez cara de desentendimento e ele sorriu.

- É só um ditado trouxa. Deixa pra lá. E aí? Mais uma cerveja?

- Com certeza. E, Harry... Eu te amo. Obrigada por se preocupar.

Sorriu e o puxou para um beijo antes que ele pedisse mais cervejas.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Mais um tempo se passou, e Gina estava realmente se empenhando em tentar ser feliz ao lado de Harry. E, às vezes, até conseguia. Harry parecia ter esquecido o assunto e estava mais feliz também.

Certo dia, Harry estava atolado de trabalho e Gina decidiu ir sozinha para casa. Se despediu do namorado e saiu do ministério distraída, pensando em como as coisas estavam indo bem.

Foi para atravessar a rua e quase foi atropelada. O carro desviou por pouco e buzinou alto, assustando-a. Ela pulou rapidamente de volta para a calçada e se sentou em um banco. Estava trêmula. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. E uma lembrança muito viva e desagradável veio à sua mente.

_**Flashback**_

_Era fim de tarde e ela estava saindo do ministério. Era uma auror recém formada e estava muito feliz com seu trabalho._

_Não sabia ao certo se iria direto para casa, ou se ia tomar algo primeiro, para comemorar mais uma missão bem sucedida. Resolveu comemorar e foi atravessando a rua distraidamente._

_Foi tudo muito rápido. Ela ouviu uma freada alta e em seguida estava sendo arremessada longe. Caiu sentindo dores por todo o corpo e sentiu o sangue escorrer por sua testa antes de ver alguém abaixando rapidamente a seu lado. Sua visão estava turva e ela não conseguia distingüir quem poderia ser._

_- Você está bem?_

_- Eu... - tentou falar, mas começou a desfalecer._

_- Não! Não durma! Merlim! Qual seu nome? - ela nada disse, já estava desmaiada - Vou te levar ao Saint Mungus._

_Ele conjurou uma padiola e a levitou, colocando-a sobre a mesma. Segurou a padiola e aparatou no saguão do hospital. Continuou levitando-a e correu para pedir ajuda. Foi atendido por dois medi-bruxos de meia idade. Um deles correu para o atendimento e o outro foi falar com ele._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Ela foi atropelada._

_- Merlim! E como foi?_

_- Eu estava indo de carro, quando ela apareceu do nada! Eu tentei frear, mas não deu muito..._

_- Ela deve ter levado uma bela pancada._

_- Ela vai ficar bem?_

_- Ainda não posso dizer, mas ela já foi encaminhada para o atendimento de emergência._

_- Merlim... E quanto tempo vai demorar para termos uma resposta?_

_- Acalme-se. Só o que podemos fazer agora é esperar. Qual o nome dela?_

_- Não sei, não a conheço._

_- Entendo. Bom, se você quiser esperar, eu te avisarei quando tiver uma resposta._

_- Obrigado, eu vou esperar._

_O médico já ia saindo quando se voltou para o homem e perguntou seu nome._

_- Draco Malfoy._

_- Bom, senhor Malfoy, se quiser há uma lanchonete no 4º andar. Meu nome é Angus York, qualquer coisa me procure._

_- Obrigado mais uma vez, doutor. Mas acho que, agora, não desce nada._

_O homem assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou. Draco sentou-se na recepção e, após duas longas horas, os dois medi-bruxos vieram ao encontro dele._

_- E então? - ele perguntou nervosamente._

_- Pode ficar tranqüilo, ela já está fora de perigo._

_Ele deu um suspiro aliviado._

_- Ela ainda está desacordada, mas ficará bem, senhor Malfoy - disse o dr.York - A propósito, esse é o doutor Mark Ross._

_- Nossa, que falta de educação a minha. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy - se apresentou ao dr.Ross._

_O homem apertou a mão que ele oferecia e lhe sorriu._

_- Não se preocupe, foi a tensão do momento - disse o dr.Ross._

_- Eu posso vê-la? - Draco perguntou hesitante._

_- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado para não acordá-la._

_- Pode deixar. Muito obrigado._

_Foi guiado até o quarto em que ela estava e a viu deitada, com o braço e a perna enfaixados. Perguntou porque ela estava assim e os médicos o informaram que ela havia quebrado a perna, o braço, algumas costelas, e que, até tudo estar remendado, deveria ficar daquele jeito, imobilizada. Foi informado também que ela havia se cortado nos braços, pernas e testa, sendo que ela não havia tido danos na cabeça, além do corte na testa._

_Os médicos o deixaram sozinho com ela, e ele se aproximou da cama sem fazer barulho. Parou de pé ao lado dela e a olhou direito pela primeira vez. Ela era muito bonita. Tinha o rosto cheio de sardas e o cabelo ruivo. "Cabelo ruivo?" - ele pensou. Algo dentro dele se alarmou._

_- Não acredito - disse baixo a si mesmo - É a garota Weasley! Tanta gente pra eu atropelar, e logo ela pula na frente do meu carro! Agora vou ter um bando de trogloditas ruivos no meu pé! Era só o que me faltava..._

_Saiu do quarto e decidiu ir embora. Mas, antes de ir, procurou pelo dr.York._

_- Doutor, eu preciso falar com o senhor._

_- Pois não, senhor Malfoy._

_- O sobrenome dela é Weasley. Olhando-a melhor, eu lembrei que estudamos na mesma época em Hogwarts._

_- Oh, que bom. Isso vai nos ajudar a encontrar a família dela. Obrigado, senhor Malfoy._

_- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Bom, eu vou indo embora. Ela já está bem, não é?_

_- Sim, está. Pode ir tranqüilo. Até mais ver, senhor Malfoy._

_- Até mais, dr.York. E obrigado mais uma vez._

_Draco foi embora do hospital esperando não mais encontrar com Gina. "Essa louca pode querer pular na frente do meu carro outra vez!" - ele pensou emburrado, já entrando em seu carro._

_Quando ela acordou no hospital, muitas horas depois, ela não se lembrava bem do que havia ocorrido, mas ainda sentia dores pelo corpo e, estranhamente, toda sua família, sem excepção, estava em seu quarto, à sua volta. Seus pais explicaram-lhe o que ocorreu (com Rony, Fred e Jorge amaldiçoando Draco até a última geração) e uns dias depois ela foi para casa._

_Dias depois, quando ela foi fazer uma revisão, os médicos lhe explicaram, em particular, como Draco a trouxe, e que ficou lá até ela estar fora de perigo, só depois indo embora._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Sua cabeça doía e ela não sabia bem o que fazer. Sentindo lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, se levantou vagarosamente do banco e se dirigiu até um beco vazio para aparatar em casa.

Quando desaparatou, no quintal d'A Toca, ela enxugou o rosto, e tentou colocar sua melhor cara de felicidade, ao entrar em casa. Foi direto para seu quarto com a desculpa que estava cansada e precisava de um banho.

Sentindo a água do chuveiro escorrer por seu corpo, ela não mais conseguiu se conter. Caiu num choro convulsivo e se apoiou na parede, permanecendo assim por um bom tempo.

Quando, enfim, ela melhorou, saiu do banho e foi para seu quarto se arrumar. Vestiu novamente sua máscara de felicidade e desceu para comer algo.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Era sábado à noite e Harry estava na sala esperando-a para irem à uma danceteria.

Chegando lá, Harry logo a puxou para a pista e começaram a dançar. A música era envolvente e Gina fechou os olhos por um momento, somente apreciando-a.

_**Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want **_

Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That i'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?**  
**

Dançavam felizes, sem preocupações. Parecia que o tempo havia voltado e que eles estavam novamente no início do namoro.

Quando a música acabou, saíram da pista para apanhar uma bebida.

No bar, seu olhar cruzou com o de quem ela achava que nunca mais iria ver: Draco Malfoy.

Seu coração disparou e ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Desviou o olhar para que Harry não percebesse e Draco saiu de perto sem ser notado. Ela voltou seu olhar, mas ele já havia sumido.

_"Melhor assim."_ - ela pensou.

Harry e Gina voltaram para a pista e ela, instintivamente, olhou em volta. Não vendo Draco, ela supôs que ele havia ido embora e resolveu esquecer tudo. Se entregou à dança e à alegria que a noite oferecia.

Ela não viu, mas, ao longe, Draco a observava. Ficou em um canto, observando-a, até ela ir embora com Harry e depois se foi também.

Quando Gina chegou em casa, uma coruja a esperava em sua janela. Ela recebeu o bilhete e deu água e comida para a coruja, que se foi logo após. Abriu o bilhete e, sorte que já estava ao lado da cama, pois seus joelhos cederam e ela teve que se sentar.

_"Virgínia,_

_Sei que faz muitos anos que não nos vemos, mas hoje quando, por acaso, nos encontramos, senti algo que não sentia há muito, muito tempo. Desde que estávamos juntos..._

_Foi algo muito forte, e sei que você sentiu o mesmo. Te conheço bem, pequena._

_Precisamos conversar. Por favor, não me negue isso._

_Estarei te esperando às 22h amanhã, naquela mesma danceteria de hoje. Ficarei naquele bar até você aparecer._

_Até amanhã, pequena. Durma bem._

_Beijos._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Ela acabou de ler atônita. Não sabia o que fazer, mas sentia uma alegria imensa invadir seu peito.

Se deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir. Passou a noite pensando no que fazer.

Levantou-se quando o sol nasceu, com a resolução de conversar com ele. Aceitaria seu convite, não custaria nada mesmo.

Passou todo o dia de domingo com Harry, e se sentiu o tempo todo sufocada por não poder falar nada para ninguém. Ela nunca pôde contar sobre Draco a ninguém, nem mesmo para Hermione, que era sua melhor amiga e também esposa de seu irmão, Rony.

Às 21h, ela despediu-se de Harry dizendo estar precisando descansar. E ele foi embora sem nada notar. Confiava plenamente em Gina para, sequer, desconfiar de algo.

Assim que Harry saiu, disse aos pais que dormiria mais cedo, e eles aceitaram sem contestar. Tomou um banho e foi para seu quarto. Escolheu, inconscientemente, uma roupa do jeito que ele mais gostava. Se arrumou silenciosamente e apagou a luz.

Viu a sombra de sua mãe passar pela fresta entre o chão e a porta de seu quarto. Viu que ela se deteve um momento e, não escutando barulho algum, continuou seu caminho até o próprio quarto.

Gina esperou até que tudo se silenciasse e aparatou perto da danceteria, exatamente às 21:55h. Respirou fundo e entrou.

Foi a passos lentos até o bar, olhando em volta para ver se encontrava algum conhecido. Somente depois que entrou, que ela pensou nessa possibilidade. Mas já estava ali e não voltaria atrás.

Chegou ao bar e o viu. Lindo, encostado displicentemente no balcão, com as mãos nos bolsos, como sempre fazia há muitos anos atrás ao esperá-la.

Sentiu vontade de correr até ele, e ele pareceu perceber, pois sorriu, mas se conteve e continuou em seu passo lento e torturante, para ambos, até ele.

Se olharam intensamente em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas que pareceram horas.

- Boa noite, Virgínia.

- Como vai, Draco?

Ele deu uma risada.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou sem entender.

- Desde quando nos tratamos tão formalmente?

Ela não pôde se conter e também deu uma risada.

- Então, o que você queria me dizer?

- Olha, eu estou percebendo que você não está muito à vontade aqui, então, se você quiser ir para outro lugar, por mim, tudo bem. Você escolhe onde.

Ela sorriu. Como ele ainda podia a conhecer tão bem? Se perguntou se ainda era transparente aos olhos dele.

- Obrigada. Estou mesmo desconfortável aqui.

Saíram em silêncio e separadamente, para evitar possíveis comentários. Chegando ao lado de fora ele a encarou profundamente.

- Então, para onde vamos?

- Não sei. Você escolhe.

- Tem certeza, pequena?

Há quanto tempo ela não ouvia ele chamando-a assim. Nunca imaginou que sentisse tanta falta. Sorriu novamente.

- Confio em você.

Disse e deu de ombros, recebendo um lindo sorriso como resposta. Não percebeu que ele se segurou para não abraçá-la.

- Então, vamos.

Ela o seguiu até seu carro e entraram. Ele ligou o som e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento brincar com seu rosto e cabelos. E, novamente, ele teve que se segurar para não envolver a mão dela com a própria.

Todo o trajeto foi percorrido em silêncio. Apenas alguns olhares foram trocados. O carro parou em frente a um prédio e Draco desligou o carro.

- Vamos?

Ela acenou positivamente e saiu do carro ao mesmo tempo que ele. Paralisou. Era o prédio onde ficava o apartamento deles. Se virou para ele e o encarou.

- Draco... Aqui é...

- Sim, é aqui mesmo. Não consegui me desfazer do apartamento. Mas, se você não gostou, podemos ir embora para outro lugar.

- Não, tudo bem.

Trocaram um sorriso sincero e carinhoso antes de entrarem.

Chegando ao apartamento, Gina olhou em volta. Tudo estava igual. Draco não havia modificado nada, nem as fotos deles sobre a lareira.

Ela o encarou sem dizer nada. Ao menos não em palavras.

- Eu costumo vir pra cá quando quero fugir do mundo.

Deu de ombros e Gina o achou incrivelmente encantador.

- Aqui é um bom lugar.

E, mais uma vez, o silêncio se fez presente.

- Virgínia.

Ele chamou baixo e ela somente o olhou.

- Eu ainda te amo.

E foi a vez dela se segurar para que um sorriso não se moldasse em seus lábios.

- Por favor, Draco. Estou namorando.

- E você gosta dele?

- Gosto.

- Tanto quanto gostou de mim?

- São situações diferentes, Draco. Não me peça para compará-los.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. É que não sei o que fazer.

- Como assim?

- Sinto sua falta. Não há um dia sequer em que eu não tenha pensado em você nesses três anos.

Ela fechou brevemente os olhos e se sentou no sofá. Ele se sentou a seu lado, mas a uma certa distância.

- E o que você sugere?

- Volta pra mim.

- Já falei, Draco, tenho namorado.

- Por favor, pequena. Eu sei que você ainda me ama.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Você não percebe? Isso _é_ o caso. Não sei mais como viver sem você. Não agüento mais...

- Ele me ama, Draco. Ele esteve ao meu lado e cuidou de mim por todos esses anos. Não posso fazer isso com ele. Não posso...

Ele a encarou por um tempo e depois sorriu.

- Não é o que seus olhos estão me dizendo.

- Por favor, Draco.

Ela desviou o olhar mais uma vez, mas ele segurou delicadamente seu rosto e a forçou a olhá-lo.

- Não fuja de mim, Virgínia.

- Não estou fugindo.

- Sim, está. Como da outra vez.

- Por favor, não vamos voltar a isso...

- Se você tivesse ficado comigo, estaríamos juntos até hoje.

- Eu não podia ir embora com você. Você sabe disso.

- Você deveria ter fugido comigo!

Ela deu uma risada.

- Eu não sou de fugir. Normalmente eu caço fugitivos, esqueceu? É o meu trabalho.

- Trabalho que foi mais importante que eu, que nós.

- Não comece! Não foi só pelo trabalho e você sabe muito bem disso!

Ele suspirou cansado e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Ok. Não vamos mais falar nisso.

- Obrigada. Não quero brigar com você. Nem naquela época brigamos, não faria sentido agora.

Se olharam e mais um tempo em silêncio se passou.

- Quer uma bebida?

- Quero, obrigada.

- O mesmo de sempre?

- Você ainda se lembra?

- Eu me lembro de tudo, Virgínia.

Os olhos dele se escureceram e ela sabia o que isso significava: desejo. Olhou para o lado e, disfarçadamente, enxugou uma gota de suor que brotou em sua testa.

- Aqui está.

Ela o olhou e, aparentemente, ele conseguiu se controlar.

- Obrigada.

Beberam em silêncio.

- Sabe, às vezes eu também sinto sua falta.

Ela disse por fim e ele a olhou esperançoso.

- Mas isso não significa que eu vá terminar com o Harry.

- Mas significa que você ainda me ama.

- Não fale bobagens. Você continua convencido, sabia?

- É assim que você gosta, por que mudar?

- Draco, pare.

- Por que tudo tinha que ser assim?

- Não sei. Só sei que, às vezes, dói tanto...

Se olharam e ele a abraçou quando uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela. Ficaram assim por um tempo, sentindo um ao outro. Não foi um tempo longo, mas o suficiente para Gina pensar e tomar uma decião. E, só Merlim sabe o quanto ia doer, mas ela precisava fazer algo. E a decisão que ela tomou, doeria muito.

Se separaram e ela o encarou, seu rosto molhado, olhando-a intensamente.

_"Merlim, eu não vou conseguir..."_ - ela pensou, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Draco, eu não-

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase. Puxou-a de encontro a si e a beijou. Um último ato desesperado, já que suas palavras pareciam não surtir efeito.

Ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, mesmo que sua cabeça lhe ordenasse para parar com aquilo. Mas... Como ela poderia?

_"Como eu pude ficar tanto tempo sem esse beijo?"_ - ela pensou perdida de desejo em meio àquele beijo tão apaixonado, tão ansiado por tantos anos.

Se separaram e novamente Gina viu desejo nos olhos de Draco. E, se ela ia mesmo seguir sua decisão, era melhor parar agora. Achou melhor desviar seu olhar do dele.

Levantou-se e deu alguns passos para longe dele. Quem sabe a distância, mesmo que curta, não a ajudasse?

Voltou-se novamente para ele e, o que viu, nunca mais esqueceria. Onde antes havia desejo, agora havia dor. Muita dor. Em cada traço, em cada gesto.

E ela quase fraquejou mais uma vez.

Sua voz parecia que não queria dizer aquelas palavras que estava para dizer, pois quando abriu novamente a boca, som algum saiu por ela.

Talvez se não o olhasse...

Olhou para o lado e respirou fundo.

- Draco, eu não posso... - e foi só o que saiu.

- Se você vai mesmo me tirar a única esperança que tenho na vida, por favor, faça isso olhando em meus olhos.

Dor.

Foi dor que Gina sentiu em cada uma das palavras de Draco. Mas havia algo mais. Havia compreensão e carinho.

Ela o olhou e viu que ele se rendera. Não ia mais lutar. E isso doeu fundo em sua alma. Draco não ia mais brigar por ela, não ia mais haver uma chance para eles se ela fosse embora.

Mas ela já havia se decidido, e faria aquilo de cabeça erguida. Faria olhando-o nos olhos, com todo o carinho e respeito que ele merecia.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e tomou suas mãos, encarando-o com carinho.

- Não posso. Simplesmente, não posso - ela disse baixo.

- Por que?

- Porque o Harry me ama, e, de alguma forma, eu também o amo. Não houve um momento sequer nesses anos em que ele não estivesse ao meu lado, em que ele não tenha lutado por mim. Ele lutou por mim com todo o amor que ele sente, e ele nunca me exigiu nada. Ele sempre me deixou livre para decidir o que quero, e é por isso que preciso voltar. Porque ele soube me amar e me ensinou a amá-lo também.

Draco olhou para as próprias mãos, que estavam entre as dela, e deixou que mais algumas lágrimas escapassem.

- Ele fez um bom trabalho, não? - olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu - Agora entendo porque te perdi.

- Você nunca me perdeu, por-

Ele a calou colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Por favor, não diga que não se pode perder aquilo que nunca se teve...

Ela sorriu e retirou o dedo dele de seus lábios.

- Eu não ia dizer isso. Eu ia dizer que você nunca me perdeu, porque você sempre estará em mim. Você faz parte da minha vida. E sempre fará. O Harry pode ocupar um lugar importante na minha vida, mas nunca o seu. Nunca, ninguém ocupará. Só você. O que você conquistou, é seu. E sempre será.

Draco sorriu e a abraçou. Foram poucos instantes, mas pareceu a eternindae. Se separaram e sabiam o que viria a seguir. Mas nenhum dos dois queria que acontecesse. Queriam se perder naquele momento para sempre.

Então Draco tomou coragem, se levantou e a puxou pelas mãos. Se olharam mais uma vez.

- Você precisa ir - ele falou baixo.

- Eu sei...

- Promete que vai se cuidar?

- Só se você prometer primeiro.

Ambos sorriram meio sem jeito, meio que sem saber como fazer aquilo.

Então ela o abraçou.

- Eu prometo que vou me cuidar - ele disse e ela deu uma risada triste - E prometo que seu lugar será sempre seu também. Se algum dia você mudar de idéia, estarei sempre à sua espera - e terminou a frase em um sussurro - Eu te amo, Virgínia...

Ela apertou os braços em volta dele e soluçou alto, não podendo mais conter a dor que sentia em seu peito por estar deixando-o.

- Eu te amo, Draco. E vou te amar pra sempre.

Ela também sussurrou em seu ouvido e se soltou dele. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu sem olhá-lo. Não conseguiria sair se o encarasse mais uma vez.

Assim que fechou a porta às suas costas, aparatou de volta em seu quarto.

Deixou-se cair deitada na própria cama e chorou por horas, tentando colocar para fora toda dor, toda mágoa e toda frustração. Mesmo sabendo que isso não aconteceria. Mas suas lágrimas ainda não tinham acabado, e essa era uma boa desculpa para chorar.

No dia seguinte, ela sabia, tudo voltaria ao normal. E toda aquela dor passaria. Harry a faria passar...

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Assim que ela saiu, Draco olhou para o alto e deu um urro de dor, tentando colocar pra fora todo seu sofrimento. Se deixou cair de joelhos no chão, chorando convulsivamente, e depois se deitou, permanecendo assim por horas, até adormecer, ainda chorando.

Estava perdido, desorientado.

Somente pela manhã, quando ele acordou deitado no chão, que ele se deu conta de que era real. Então, a muito custo, conseguiu pensar em algo e tomar uma decisão, que foi ir embora novamente. Não poderia permanecer ali.

Juntou suas coisas e aparatou para a Irlanda. Havia recebido uma proposta de um time de lá, e iria aceitá-la.

Decidiu não se desfazer do apartamento, ainda precisaria dele quando decidisse sumir do mundo. E, quem sabe, um dia ele não teria a sorte de voltar e encontrar Gina por lá?

Mesmo sem esperanças de que isso acontecesse, seu coração jamais perderia a esperança de tê-la novamente e ser feliz.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Os primeiros raios de sol bateram no rosto de Gina, fazendo-a despertar. Abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou em volta. Estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, e ainda com as roupas da noite anterior.

Fechou brevemente os olhos para sentir melhor o perfume de Draco, que estava impregnado em suas roupas e pele.

As lembranças da noite anterior lhe vieram à mente, mas nenhuma lágrima lhe veio aos olhos. Estranhamente, elas secaram.

Se levantou e notou que toda a casa ainda estava em silêncio. _"Melhor assim..."_ - pensou pegando suas coisas e partindo para o banheiro.

Precisava tirar o cheiro dele de si, ou enlouqueceria.

Tomou um longo banho e, assim que saiu do banheiro, encontrou sua mãe saindo do quarto.

- Caiu da cama, querida?

Gina sorriu e correu até a mãe, abraçando-a.

- Eu te amo, mãezinha! - disse beijando-a.

- Eu também te amo, Gininha, mas, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada, só me deu vontade de te dizer isso.

- Então tá! Eu gosto disso...

Molly disse marota, piscando um olho e Gina riu. Piscou de volta para sua mãe e foi para seu quarto se arrumar.

Mais um dia estava começando, e, para ela, esse era especial.

Era o primeiro dia de uma nova vida.

Ainda doía, não havia como se enganar, e nem negar, mas parecia ser menos que na noite anterior.

_"Hoje dói menos que ontem... Espero que seja assim sempre... O dia de amanhã doendo menos que o de hoje... Quem sabe um dia essa dor não passe de todo?..."_ - ela pensou se olhando no espelho, dando os últimos retoques.

Acabou de se arrumar e desceu para tomar café, o que fez em silêncio, desejando acabar logo, pois queria encontrar Harry. Sabia que ele faria suas feridas fecharem e sua dor diminuir mais um pouco. Sabia que em seus braços estaria protegida.

Terminou seu café, levantou-se, despediu-se de seus pais e saiu porta afora, para aparatar do quintal.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e mirou o quintal.

Paralisou.

Olhando para ela, encostado em um tronco de árvore, estava ele.

Olhando-a fixamente.

Intensamente

E sorrindo.

Todo seu amor transparecendo em cada gesto, em cada traço de seu rosto e corpo.

Ela sorriu e correu até ele.

Se jogou em seus braços, apertando-o contra si, e recebendo o carinho de seus braços de volta.

- O que foi, ruiva?

Ela se soltou dele e o encarou nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Harry. E estava com saudades. Só isso.

Ele sorriu, como há muito tempo ela não o via sorrir, e a beijou. Deu uma volta, ainda beijando-a, e a encostou no tronco em que antes estava.

Prendeu-a com seu corpo e a beijava com intensidade, deixando suas mãos correrem livremente pelo corpo dela.

Quando ele deixou sua boca e desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela, ela arfou e sentiu as pernas fraquejaram.

- Harry, meus pais...

Ela usou toda a sanidade que lhe restava para dizer isso, e não foi preciso nem completar. Como sempre, Harry estava alerta. Apesar de todo o desejo, ele nunca se desligava totalmente. Por isso, e por outras qualidades, que era o melhor auror que o Ministério possuía.

Aparatou com ela em seu apartamento. Ela nem teve tempo, mesmo que quisesse, de protestar. Ele a ergueu sem dificuldades e ela enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas.

Levou-a para o quarto e a depositou na cama com cuidado, deitando-se sobre ela. E, ao contrário de tudo que ela esperava, ele a beijou com carinho e calma. Uma das mãos em sua nuca, e a outra fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

Afastaram as bocas, mas não os rostos, e se olharam intensamente.

- Eu te amo, Virgínia.

Sua voz saiu rouca, e ela nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto desejo, quanto sentiu por Harry naquele momento. E nem imaginou ver tanto desejo nos olhos dele.

Frio na barriga.

O desejo que viu em Harry naquele momento a fez sentir um frio gostoso na barriga. E ela sorriu.

- Por que você ainda está aí, parado, Potter? - ela perguntou perto de seu ouvido e ele deu uma risada.

- Desculpe, Weasley - ele falou sorrindo e ela retribuiu - Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Bateu continência com a mão que antes a acariciava e ambos riram.

Voltou a beijá-la, descendo por seu pescoço.

- É tão bom saber que você é minha... - sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar e segurar seu cabelo com mais força.

Lentamente ele retirou a roupa dela, e a própria, e a possuiu.

Por toda a manhã eles ficaram juntos, se amando, trocando palavras às vezes carinhosas, às vezes desconexas.

Somente na hora do almoço que eles pareceram se dar conta que o mundo não havia parado por eles, mesmo que essa fosse a impressão que eles tinham, que o mundo havia parado e só existiam os dois.

- Harry, olha a hora! Meu Merlim!

Gina disse rindo, pois estava feliz, apesar de preocupada por ter perdido a manhã de trabalho.

- Que hora, o quê! Ainda é cedo! - Harry disse brincalhão, arrancando uma gostosa gargalhada de Gina.

- Harry! É sério, vai. Já é hora do almoço.

- Melhor ainda, pois continuo faminto...

Ele disse sensualmente, sorrindo de lado e com uma sombrancelha erguida.

Gina o encarou perplexa, mas depois riu. Harry quebrando regras era algo muito surreal para não se rir.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu namorado?! - Gina disse rindo, e arrancando gargalhadas de Harry.

- Tudo bem, vamos. Mas _você _explica porque não fomos trabalhar de manhã!

Harry disse maroto e se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro. Gina o observou se distanciar com a boca aberta e cara de boba, sem saber o que falar, mas com os olhos bem abertos e grudados no corpo perfeito do namorado.

Quando ele fechou a porta, ela pareceu despertar. Se levantou, pegou uma camisa de botões dele e vestiu, ficando parada em frente à porta do banheiro, esperando ele sair, com as mãos na cintura.

Ele saiu já com um short e a encarou.

- Por que _eu_ que vou ter que explicar?

Ele riu e tentou não olhar para as pernas totalmente descobertas da namorada e nem para o vasto decote que os botões abertos da blusa formava.

- Porque a culpa é sua - ele disse simplesmente, dando de ombros e andando até a cama.

- Minha?!

- Com certeza. Quem foi que se jogou nos meus braços hoje de manhã, hein? - ele disse maroto.

- Ah, seu... filho da mãe!! - ela disse e ele riu - Tudo bem, já que é assim, não demonstrarei mais quando tiver saudades! - disse desdenhosa e deu de ombros, se virando para ir ao banheiro, mas ele foi mais rápido e a abraçou por trás.

- Eu estava só brincando! - virou-a para ele e a encarou sorridente - Que ruiva mais nervosa essa minha!

Ela sorriu e depositou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Nisso eu concordo com você.

- Até que enfim você admitiu que é nervosa...

- Quem é nervosa aqui?! - ela disse fingindo estar brava, arrancando mais uma risada dele, e depois também sorriu - Não é com isso que eu concordo, seu bobo.

- Então com o que?

- Que eu sou sua.

Harry alargou o sorriso e a beijou, segurando-a firmemente entre seus braços.

E as explicações ficaram para o dia seguinte.

Aquele dia era deles.

E, daquele dia em diante, a vida deles foi sempre assim, feliz.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Poucos dias depois ele a pediu em casamento e ela aceitou. A festa, alguns meses depois, foi realmente linda. Simples, mas inesquecível.

Gina aprendeu a amar Harry novamente como homem, e não se arrependeu de tê-lo escolhido.

E nem de ter ido ao encontro de Draco naquela noite, pois ela precisava se despedir daquela parte de sua vida, para poder seguir em frente.

Ela precisava daquela dor para, mais uma vez, Harry demonstrar seu amor e conquistá-la por completo. Ela precisava dessa última prova de amor. Mesmo que não o soubesse conscientemente.

Alguns anos após seu casamento, Gina leu em um jornal que Draco havia anunciado seu casamento com uma bela francesa que jogava no mesmo time que ele na época, ruiva e de olhos azuis, como Gina reparou na foto ao lado da matéria. E, ao contrário do que ela pensava, ela se sentiu, de certa forma, até feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém, assim como ela.

E assim se passaram os anos.

Harry e Gina tiveram filhos lindos, que lhes deram muito trabalho (afinal, eram metade Weasley e metade Potter!), mas que deram muitas alegrias também.

Depois vieram os netos, e com eles mais alegrias.

Foi uma vida quase perfeita.

Porém, repleta de felicidade.

Se amaram tanto, que após dois meses da morte de Gina, Harry também se foi, não suportando sua ausência.

Seus corpos foram enterrados em túmulos que ficavam lada a lado, e os dizeres de um completava o outro, assim como Harry pediu em seu leito de morte.

Em um estava escrito:

_"Aqui jaz o amor._

_Mesmo que ele não morra."_

E no outro dizia:

_"Pois continuaremos a nos amar na_

_eternidade de luz de Nosso Pai Celestial."_

_**FIM**_

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**N.A: Nhá!! Eu sei que ficou uma birosca!! Mas relevem, por favor!! E deixem reviews!! Nem que seja pra reclamar!! hehehehehehehe!! E desculpem o final triste, mas foi assim que saiu, e eu não quis mudar!! Afinal, quando a inspiração vem, não se pode recusar, nem discutir!!! hahahahahahaha!!!**

**Manu, amiga linda!! Obrigada por me aturar e betar!! Lov U!!**

**Gente, minha 1ª HG, dêem um desconto, vai!!**

**QUERO REVIEWS!!! T.T**

**Bjs!!**

**_ChunLi Weasley Malfoy_**

**NOTA DA BESTA READER: My God... que historia triste...**

**Eu vou consolar o Draco, então...**

**Que o que, rapah...hahahhahahhah**

**Amiga, está otema... como sempre, neh...**

**Sou sua fã, viuuuuuu??????**

**Beeeeeeijos,**

**Manu Black**


End file.
